Tome 1: BlackMoon Moka
by MokaGolemy
Summary: Moka Golemy est une exorciste qui a perdu la mémoire dès son entrée à la congrégation de l'ombre. Quand elle se rendra compte du projet de comte millénaire à son intention, il sera trop tard... [46 chapitres écrits] Opening 1: /watch?v ARHqNjJTWD4&feature youtu.be Opening 2: /watch?v Vl5MBj6iwYs&feature youtu.be (youtube)
1. Chapitre 1: Un jour évanoui

-MONOLOGUE-

Rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Rien, jamais rien.

Mais commençons par le commencement,

nous y verrons plus clair.

26 Octobre 1842, Milieu du XIXème siècle.

Les exorcistes Le comte millénaire.

Voici deux clans combattants depuis longtemps.

Les exorcistes détiennent l'innocence, matière inconnue,

capable de détruire les Akumas, ou du moins de les combattre.

Ce clan est composé d'exorcistes, de Maréchaux (plus haut grade et plus puissants)

des 5 Grands Maréchaux (gouvernant le tout) et des scientifiques, recherchant continuellement l'innocence manquante. Il y en a 109 morceaux, mais seuls une vingtaine à été trouvée.

Il y a aussi des traqueurs

sans pouvoirs, mais aidant ces gens,

et tout cela se réunis à la congrégation de l'ombre.

Dans l'autre clan se trouve le comte millénaire

aussi appelé « faiseur », il créé les Akumas.

Des choses faites avec trois paramètres, machine, âme, tragédie.

Quand une personne perd quelqu'un et que cela le touche

Le comte apparaît comme par magie

leur demande s'il veulent ressusciter la personne aimée

La personne en détresse, accepte généralement

le comte créé un corps impie, fait de mécanique,

et quand l'autre appelle la manquante,

Elle arrive dans le corps, sans pouvoir y résister.

Voici un début d'Akuma créé.

Mais manque une chose :

ce sont des machines à tuer.

Le comte lui ordonne de tuer celui qui la ramené

Et l'Akuma prends place dans le corps du ramenant.

Aussi dans ce clan, se trouve les descendants de Noés,

appelés simplement « Noés » ou « Noah » en anglais.

Chapitre Premier : Le jour évanoui

J'avais quatre ans et demi cette année là. J'étais fière. Et surtout, très petite. Autant psychologiquement que physiologiquement.

Depuis ma naissance, on me dit que je dois être digne de porter l'héritage familial. Je vous explique : je suis la fille du Duc d'Orléans, ancien cousin de Louis XIV. Mais là n'est pas l'important.

On m'enseigne depuis peu à me tenir correctement, à rester des heures sans bouger pour pouvoir être peinte, manger correctement, m'habiller correctement, et cetera.

Faisons une petite description de ma famille. J'ai mon père, _Ferdinand Philippe Louis Charles Eric Rosalino Golemy d'Orléans_, mais appelé couramment Philippe ou simplement, Duc d'Orléans. C'est un grand brun, né en 1810. Il vient d'avoir trente et un ans.

Ensuite ma mère, _Hélène de Mecklembourg Schwerin,_ duchesse, et donc conjointe de mon père. C'était une Allemande. Je ne la trouvais pas belle du tout. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui tombaient en cascades et elle en faisait deux macarons énormes et constants. J'aimais juste ses robes. Elle était aussi nommée « princesse royale » (surnom que nous avons hérité).

Mais je n'ai jamais été élevée par mes parents. Je ne les connais qu'à peine. Celle que j'aime plus que tout, c'est Sarah. C'est ma gouvernante. C'est la femme la plus gentille du monde.

Une dame un peu potelée de vingt ans, des yeux gris vifs et de beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés, toujours noués en deux nattes courtes.

Plus petite encore, elle me défendait auprès de tout le monde, et pour cela, je lui en était bien reconnaissante.

Parlons un peu des tonnes de sœurs que j'ai. Dans l'ordre décroissant, de la plus grande à la plus jeune.

Elysia, une jeune femme de dix neuf ans, douce et très élégante, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, longs et fins, soyeux. Elle possédait un cache-oeil, car, mes parents voulaient le cacher, elle avait les yeux verrons.

Un œil bleu pale, et un œil vert éclatant. Celui-ci luisait presque, dans la nuit. Ils avaient tenté de lui crever, mais j'avais tellement pleuré, qu'on finis par le laisser sauf.

Ensuite, Elisabeth, l'inverse total d'Elysia. Elle avait aussi dix neuf ans, des cheveux longs, épais, doux, et blonds, très frisés. Elle avait des yeux bleus caraïbes, et elle se portait toujours sur son trente et un.

Ensuite, Eleanor. Elle alors...

C'est l'avant avant dernière sœur, une cadette, des cheveux presque roux, lisses, et arrivant à sa taille. Elle possédait une petite frange qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber sur le nez. Elle avait neuf ans, environ. Je ne sais pas, car elle cherchait constamment à se faire passer pour plus grande que soit. Tous les soirs, elle se maquillait (affreusement au début) se coiffait et « attendais » son prince charmant à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

J'avançais doucement, et je passais devant sa chambre, réprimant un rire en l'entendant citer des répliques qu'elle devait apprendre « Romeo, Mais pourquoi es-tu Romeo ? ».

Un grand miroir s'étendait devant moi, et surgit une fillette de quatre ans.

La fille avait des cheveux assez courts pour l'instant, auburn, un mélange d'Elysia et d'Eleanor, un visage poupin, rond avec de belles joues bien rondes. Ses grands yeux lui donnaient l'air de vouloir bousculer tous les servants dans une poubelle pleine de poissons -belle comparaison- et avait un léger éclat doré. Ils étaient rose rouge, et je dois dire, que j'ai eus du mal à les garder intacts, eux. Dès ma naissance, ma mère à hurlé « Ô sacrilèges ! » pour pouvoir me les supprimer. Heureusement -pour nous trois : moi et mes deux yeux- j'étais forcée de les garder.

Mes cheveux bouclaient, mais alors bouclaient...Sarah me les attachaient en couettes, mais souvent ils étaient détachés, ou en couettes courtes redressées sur chaque côté de mon crâne, laissant des cheveux au dessous.

Je continuais de marcher, et atterri devant ma chambre. Eclairée de toute part, immense et de couleur rouge pourpre, une armure brillante patientait là, à l'entrée. Un grand lit, avec des rideaux tombant de chaque extrémités, blancs immaculés. Une grande chaise trônait au centre de la pièce, avec un bureau qui faisait trois fois ma taille -pour étudier- et, à ma grande joie, une fenêtre immense, qui donnait vie à la pièce. On avait vue sur le jardin, symétrique de partout, avec quelques fontaines.

Je poussais la chaise, l'escalada, et montais sur le bureau, pour voir dehors. Un manteau noir courait à toute vitesse, avec, au dessus, une masse rouge. Qui était-ce ? Peut importe. Enfin, je le croyais.

Je posais mes petits pieds sur le dossier de la chaise.

Me reste une sœur : Emely, la petite dernière, d'un an à peine. Des cheveux noirs, lisses et épais, des yeux noirs et gigantesques, curieux, et avait avec elle une petite peluche qu'elle nommait « Labiou ». Je crois qu'elle voudrait dire « Lapinou ».

Retenti, d'une voix fausse et ultra grave, la voix de ma sœur rouquine :

-L'AMOUR EST UNE FUMEE FAITE DE VAPEURS ET DE SOUPIRS !* (romeo and juliet)

-ELEANOR CESSE D'IMITER LA VOIX DE ROMEO ! Suivit d'un BONG ! Extraordinaire.

-Il est l'heure d'aller manger ! s'enquit Sarah.

Je descendais -sautais du siège serait plus exact- et courait vers la salle à manger, renversant au passage quelques milliers d'armures bien bien chères.

Menu du jour : petit pois accompagné d'un truc vert méga-gluant et pas du tout appétissant.

Mais mon ventre réclamait de la nourriture, alors...

Le dîné se passa en silence, comme à chaque fois. Nos parents dînent d'habitude ailleurs, mais un dernier repas de famille avait été décidé.

Et je retenais mon estomac de rendre le repas. Il m'obéit rapidement, et je pensais très fort à faire résonner un « Te Deum ».

A la fin, je fut la première à me coucher. Je gelais, inexplicablement. J'enfilais un double vêtement pour dormir, Sarah entra dans la chambre, venir me border.

-Sarah ? Je demandais, d'une voix endormie.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-J'ai peur.

-Pourquoi mademoiselle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu me promet que demain, on ira au parc ? Faire du patinage ?

Elle se pencha et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Comme promis. Endormez vous, maintenant.

Elle me borda, et sortit en silence.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me réveillais. Il faisait sombre. Et je tremblais de peur.

-Sarah ?

Aucune réponse. Je me levais, titubant un peu, complètement frigorifiée, et ouvris avec force la porte de ma chambre.

-Maman ? Papa ?

Rien. Enfin, normal, d'ici, on ne peut pas entendre.

Je courais à travers le couloir, m'éraflant au passage le talon.

Un silence assourdissant me faisait perdre la tête.

Quand soudain, une explosion. Du verre et de la pierre venaient de sauter, quelque part.

-MAMAN ? PAPA ? SARAH !

Je trébuchais, et faillis tomber. Une chose gisait au sol. Cette chose s'appelait Elysia.

Elle était couverte d'étoiles noires. Qui augmentaient en nombre. Emely à côté, aussi.

La petite explosa, et une giclée de liquide chaud m'aspergea le visage. Elisabeth, plus loin, sans étoiles, prononça deux mots, sans sens :

-Monstre...cours.

Puis son regard devint vide.

Derrière moi, une autre explosion retenti, faisant vibrer tous les tableaux. J'entendais un bruit...de mécanique ?

Je me retournais. Une chose grise, fait d'une matière inconnue, volait. Enorme, avec un visage étranglé par la fureur, un sourire étiré jusqu'au delà des oreilles.

Ma tête. Ça tourne.

-BOUGE !

Je sentis une forte pression, et on m'attrapait. Des cheveux roux -Eleanor, sûrement- au dessus de moi.

Je sentais le sol s'éloigner de moi. Je sentais que j'étais, en apesanteur.

Et je voyais que Eleanor s'envolait, avec des ailes blanches, moi sur son dos.

Je tournais de l'oeil, incapable de me ressaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un jour nouveau

Chapitre Second : Un jour nouveau

Je me sentais atrocement mal. Une nausée arrivait. Et je voyais tout noir. Puis, ça s'éclaircit, et ma grande sœur apparut.

-Ne bouges pas ! Compris ?

Elle s'était relevée, et était partie en courant, dans la brume.

-Grand sœur !

Je me levais avec peine, et arrivait à tituber vers elle. Enfin, dans sa direction. Mais depuis longtemps, son ombre et ses cheveux roux avait disparue. Elle était partie, pourquoi ? Je l'embêtais à ce point pour qu'elle me laisse ici, hein ?

Je continuais tout de même de marcher, en proie à un véritable désarroi. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette chose horrible, remplie de canons, et qui avait un visage à caractère humain ?

Rien qu'en y repensait, j'avais envie de vomir mon repas d'hier soir. Qui n'a pas bien fait d'entrer dans mon ventre.

De grandes tours de pierres se trouvaient devant moi, accompagnée de pierres. De croix. Une silhouette un peu plus loin.

Eleanor.

Immobile, elle semblait fixer quelque chose. Je courais dans sa direction, mais plus j'avançais plus elle reculais. Enfin, je me rapprochais. Bien plus grosse que prévu, je me cognais contre une bedaine taille XXXL. La silhouette me regarda, et je vis une paire de lunette, un manteau jaunâtre et pas joli joli.

-Hi ! Lança t-il joyeusement.

Je le regardais, ébahie.

-Pas...grande sœur.

-Oooh, ma pauvre petite. Voudrais-tu revoir ta famille ?

-Pardon ?

Il fit un geste exagéré, de quelqu'un allant au paradis

-Ils sont tous morts ma petite duchesse ! Voyons voyons, veux-tu les revoir ?

Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et j'éclatais en sanglots. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Tu as juste à les appeler me précisa t-il.

-Ils sont morts ? Balbutiais-je

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Déjà étirées

-Mais oui ! Appelle les juste et ils reviendront.

-Juste ?

-Oui, regarde.

Il se décala d'un mètre et un squelette étrange apparu.

-Si tu les appellent, ce corps impie sera le sien, et son âme vivra.

Le squelette me faisait peur. Très peur. J'observais à la suite, l'homme, puis le corps. Puis, je demandais enfin :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Il s'inclina très bas.

-Le comte millénaire. Là pour vous servir.

Ça a fait comme « tilt » dans ma tête. Une fois j'étais entrée sans autorisation -haha, euh...oui- dans le bureau de père, et avait fouillé ses documents -soyons clairs : je ne cherchais qu'a écrire au cuisinier de faire de la bonne nourriture et je cherchais son adresse.- et avait trouvé ce nom « Comte Millénaire- suivit de « dangereux » et « à éliminer ».

Pour moi, dangereux signifiait aussi « Psychopathe ». Intelligente à quatre ans la petite.

Je reculais.

-N...n-non j'ai balbutié.

-Hum ?

Il leva la main et une épée qui faisait deux fois ma taille apparu.

-Tu ne veux pas...Je vais devoir t'exterminer Adieu~ !

Il l'abaissa avec une vitesse impressionnante. Je réussi à éviter le tir, mais au bout du troisième, la lame passa...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je m'étais relevée, en sueur, la main portée à ma joue. Une cicatrice en forme d'étoile inversée se formait, et elle s'était remise à saigner abondamment.

Encore ce cauchemar. Cette scène s'était déroulée il y a peu, et après qu'il m'ait tranché la joue, je m'étais enfuie. J'avais marché longtemps, pour découvrir que j'avais atterri en Grèce.

J'avais décidé de la relaver, et partait pour le ruisseau plus loin. J'arrivais à trouver de l'eau. De la nourriture...

J'avais le ventre creux, et j'avais beaucoup maigri. Je voulais éviter d'avoir une infection en plus -intelligente à quatre ans, hein? Je le dois à ma gouvernante, Sofia!-

Au bout de dix mètres, une petite cascade accompagnée d'un ruisseau étaient là. Je retirais ma petite robe à moitié trempée de sueur et de sang, et allons dans l'eau, elle et moi.

Je savais un peu nager, Elysia m'avait appris.

Mon reflet me montrait une gamine aux yeux fous, un peu trop mince, les cheveux ébouriffés. Mes yeux rose la fixait intensément et je décidais de bien me laver. Soudain, j'eus froid. Puis chaud. L'eau froide, avait viré au chaud. Vraiment. Et elle avait changée...de couleur ? Non, pourtant, elle était pareille.

Mon reflet avait l'air intrigué. Mes yeux étaient jaune...JAUNES ?

Je sortais, et voyant que ma robe avait séché (on ne sait comment) je la remis en vitesse.

Un bruit de buisson qui bouge retenti.

-Hein ?

Je cherchais l'origine du bruit, quand je senti un souffle court, et chaud dans mon cou, suivit d'une rangée de dents qui m'empoignaient par le col de ma robe.

-AAAH !

Un loup immense, couleur café, m'avait attrapée et était parti au galop dans la forêt épaisse.

-Lâche moi ! A l'aide !

Aucune réponse, c'est normal.

Il me déposa au milieu d'une rangée de loups.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi, et je tentais de lui balancer mon mini-poing à la figure -sans succès-.

Ils eurent l'air de discuter -bizarre- et d'un regard tactique, un loup couleur grisaille m'emmena plus loin, au centre d'une clairière.

Quand il me déposa, et courut à l'autre bout et l'observais.

-Wouarf ! Aboya t-il.

Le monde changea.

-Quoi !?

-AH ! POURQUOI T'A CHANGE COMME ÇA MEUF ?

-S'il te plaît, soit poli avec tes invités.

Un loup couleur Cappuccino s'était avancé.

-Vous parlez ?! J'ai demandé.

Le loup a souri -ce qui devait être dur pour un loup-

-A ce que je sache, toi aussi.

-Mais seuls les êtres humains peuvent parler ! C'est prouvé scientifiquement...

Le loup gris gloussa.

-Tu es humaine toi ?

Je grognais et remuais ma queue.

-OUI !

Ma queue ?

Mes jambes avaient pris une couleur brun roux, et mes bras aussi, se réduisant en pattes. J'avais une queue. Oh lala !

Le loup Cappuccino m'emmena au centre et je me blottis comme instinctivement contre lui.

-Dors petite.

-Oui Cappuccino...J'ai répondu, soudain d'une voix normale, mes bras autour de son cou.

Mes jambes -de nouveau- s'étaient courbaturées. Bizarre.

Je m'endormis presque immédiatement, entendant juste un dernier « Wouarf ! »

Dès que j'eus rouvert les yeux, un monde coloré s'imposait à moi, tout dans les tons verts. Des tas de papillons venaient sans peur sur moi, et j'étais tellement heureuse que j'étais au bord de l'euphorie, oubliant presque le tragique accident d'il y a peu.

Je sais que c'est égoïste. Je le savais, d'ailleurs. Mais ce que je voulais, c'est me sentir bien, et c'est tout.

Cappuccino dormait encore, et pendant ce temps, je cherchais à comprendre _Comment _je m'étais transformée en loup. Voyons, voyons...

J'avais euh...rien fait, en fait. J'avais juste...

Laissé mon instinct prendre le dessus.

Je ré-essayais, sans succès.

Une heure d'entraînement ne m'aida pas, et je renonçais, car le loup imposant s'était levé, et me prenais par le col de ma robe un peu sale, m'emmenant à un endroit où des tas de loups s'étaient réunis. Il me déposa en cachette dans un coin sombre, et les rejoignis.

Bizarrement, au bout d'un certain temps, je remarquais que mon corps avait viré aux pattes et à la queue, et j'entendais bien plus clairement. Et je comprenais leur conversation.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas garder la petite.

-Elle pourrait nous être utile, tu ne crois pas?

-Et à quoi ? Je t'en pris, cite des exemples.

Un loup sembla réfléchir.

-Eh bien...nous apprendre des trucs d'humains. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils vivent environ trente deux ans ! Tu te rends compte ? [NDM : Moyenne d'âge maximal dans les années 1800)

-Oui, si elle y arrive...En attendant, si elle vit sous forme d'humaine avec nous, je la bouffe crue !

La voix de mon loup protecteur retenti :

-Assez !

Tous baissèrent leurs oreilles sous le ton de l'Alpha.

-J'en prends les risques et la considérerais comme ma fille, est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

Une louve blanche se risqua à demander :

-Pourquoi la voulez vous ?

-Cette petite pourrait se révéler une mine d'or. Si une humaine se transforme, c'est qu'elle a sûrement quelque chose de particulier.

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai dit que je la gardais moi, pas la peine de poser tant de questions !

J'avançais -comme une abrutie- au milieu de la foule, me dévoilant de ma cachette.

-Pardon, euh...

Certains loups levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux rester.

-OUI OUI !

Un petit loup de mon âge qui apparemment était caché aussi sautait sur place. Sa couleur rouille me sauta aux yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'appeler mentalement « p'tit rouillé ».

Les loups ne bronchèrent pas devant le regard de l'Alpha, et se dispersèrent.

Cappuccino m'observa avec intérêt, et m'annonça :

-Dans quelques années à peine, tu partiras à la chasse avec les autres loups et louves, et tu rapportera de la nourriture, évidemment intacte, ici même. Je la partagerais comme je le dois, et enfin, chaque loup aura sa part en fonction de implication dans ce travail.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ma queue remua, et je perdais, petit à petit, mes réflexes humais pour céder la place à ceux lupins.

Et une nouvelle vie commença.


	3. Chapitre 3: Un jour naissant

Chapitre troisième : Un jour Naissant

Personnellement, ça fait longtemps que je suis avec la meute, mais le temps passe différemment sous cette forme. De loup, pardi. Chaque jour, quelques membres de la meute chasse, et rapporte à L'Alpha -c'est-à-dire Cappuccino !- la nourriture qu'il distribue équitablement, et qu'enfin, il garde une partie. C'est un peu injuste, mais c'est la loi. Et je ne m'en plains pas : étant maintenant considérée comme la petite de monsieur café-tout-puissant, je mange à peu près autant que je ne le veux.

Ce jour là, c'était mon tour de chasser, accompagné d'une autre louve que j'aime appeler Blanche, car évidemment, elle n'est pas brune, et d'un petit loup -plus grand que moi- aux allures grisailles, que j'appelle « p'tit rouillé », ne me demandez pas trop pourquoi.

-Hey Brunie !

-Ouais ? Quoi ?

-...Fait beau aujourd'hui !

Mon museau se fend d'un sourire, tendis que je galopais.

-Merci pour cette information très intéressante p'tit rouillé !

Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est Brunie mon surnom ici. Ceux qui me respectent plus m'appelle « la fille du chef » mais oublions, car seuls les loups âgés m'appellent de la sorte, où les nouveaux nés.

-S'il vous plaît les loupiaux !

-Mé-euh ! Se plaignit P'tit rouillé. Je ne suis plus un loupiau !

-Pourquoi as tu précisé « Je » et pas « On » ou « Nous » ?

Il courut soudain plus vite, en criant :

-Parce que toi t'en es une !

-Espèce de petit...ROUILLE !

N'ayant aucune autre insulte à disposition, je lui saute à la gorge pour le mordre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Bru...Brunie, Stop ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Aboya Blanche

Toujours en partie de « vas-y j'te mord le derrière ! » elle se plaça devant nous, tous crocs dehors.

-A LA CHASSE ! Hurla t-elle

Blanche était la louve la plus appréciée de la meute. Mais c'était aussi la plus effrayante.

Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, elle attrapa un oisillon au vol et le croqua avidement.

-On à dit à mon Papa Blanche ! J'ai pesté

Elle m'a regardé avec une fausse crainte.

-Oh pauvre de moi ! Mais tu n'es qu'une humaine, ce n'est pas de ta lignée.

Elle me dépassa, et reparti chasser.

A mon tour.

Je me plaçais dans un coin de la forêt sans bruits, près du ruisseau où, à l'époque, j'avais été dénichée par un des loups de la meute.

Je plaquais mes oreilles contre ma tête, m'aplatissais contre le sol...

Un oiseau fit une petite note joyeuse, puis j'eus deviné que Blanche venait de l'attraper.

Un bruit sourd arriva, et par peur, je reculais. Quand un gros sanglier fonça sur moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que...

Il fonçait à toute allure, droit vers moi.

J'imaginais que c'était p'tit rouillé qui m'attaquais, et je lui sautais dessus, le mordant de toutes mes forces, donnant des coups de griffes, des coups de patte par ci par là.

Je fut mise à terre pas mal de fois, mais au final, je réussi à le tuer.

-CHE L'AI, CHE L'AI ! J' hurlais tout en le tenant entre mes crocs.

Blanche accouru, et ne sortit aucun mot. Seul mon compagnon se risqua à un « WOUAH ! Le big sanglier ! » qui me fit sourire.

Nous le portions à trois, et en l'amenant à Cappuccino, nous nous retenions de le lâcher à maintes reprises.

Arrivés au centre de la meute, ils regardèrent le sanglier avec appétit.

-Qui dois-je sacrer pour cette belle chasse ? Demanda l'Alpha avec un sourire à Blanche.

-Moi ! Moi ! J'aboyais.

-Elle l'a tué plus vite qu'un piranha ! Ajouta P'tit rouillé.

-Oui, impressionnant commenta Blanche.

L'Alpha me regarda avec humour et lança :

-Remerciez là !

J'entendis alors une ruée de « Merci Brunie ! » et d'autres choses du style « t'es géniale ! » jusqu'à « T'es la meilleure ! Après moi »

Le sanglier fut dévoré en moins de quinze minutes par la meute entière (il était énorme) et nous étions tous repus.

Celui que je considérais comme mon père m'autorisa à partir à la « bonne cause ».

« Bonne cause » était le nom que nous donnions, quand, tous les mois, je devenais humaine, pour ne pas perdre l'habitude de mes jambes.

Je partis m'isoler, et me concentra sur le fait d'être autre que loup. Ma vision devint différente, j'entendais moins de bruits, je grandissais, pour me retrouver sur mes jambes, sur lesquelles je flageolais.

-Eh bah dis donc... Je murmurais.

Je marchais un peu en direction du ruisseau, me débarbouiller. Arrivée là bas, je constatais que ma robe était raccourcie de pas mal de centimètres -ou j'avais grandi-, mes yeux, contrairement à ma forme canine, étaient roses rouges, et ma cicatrice plus aussi grosse qu'avant.

J'avais eu six ans le mois dernier, et je me trouvais vachement grande. Comme chaque année, on se dit « Wouah ! Avant j'étais bébé ! » même si ça datait d'hier.

Après avoir été lavée de haut en bas, je vis une masse rouge passer devant mes yeux. Tiens. Bizarre.

Etrangement, pour une gamine de six ans, j'étais assez mature. Même si maintenant c'est le contraire, à croire.

Je passais ma nuit, comme chaque jour de « bonne cause » dans une grotte où la température était agréable, pour ne pas souffrir du froid.

Que je vous résume ma vie ici, tout de même :

Après mon arrivée en fanfare, l'Alpha avait décrété être mon nouveau père, me prendre sous sa garde et cetera. Au début je ne chassais pas, mais depuis quelques mois, mes cinq ans et quelques d'âge humain, je partais me joindre aux autres.

P'tit rouillé, était devenu mon meilleur ami. C'était un loup un peu trop téméraire à mon goût, couleur gris rouillé, aux yeux bleus pétaradants, il était plus vieux que moi d'un mois. Pour dire, si nous étions jeunes...

Malgré cela, j'étais la seule humaine, ici. Tous les autres étaient de vrais loups, sans pouvoir se changer de temps à autre en animal à deux pattes. Ils m'ont fait un aveu : ils haïssaient les humains. En règle générale. Et une autre meute, pas bien loin, très ancienne. Pas de loups. De chevaux. Pour tout dire, je ne les avais jamais vu, mais il paraissaient qu'ils étaient pas très amicaux. L'un d'eux, un jour, il y a environ cent quarante ans, à été emmené par un homme que j'appelais moi le Comte millénaire. Moi, car les loups ne le connaissaient pas. L'homme qui m'avait marqué à la joue le symbole gravé en haut de la tête du machin qui m'avait attaqué, il y a deux ans.

En plein milieu de la nuit, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je me levais en trombe, et dehors, une chevelure rouge resplendissait. Une femme ? Non, pourtant, cheveux longs.

Il sourit, une mélodie chantée par une dame aux allures de miss papillons sur le crâne me plaqua les mains contre mon visage et je m'endormais illico presto.

Au réveil, je n'étais plus dans la forêt. J'étais toujours humaine. Mais j'étais en cage.


	4. Chapitre 4: Un jour continu

Chapitre 4 : Un jour continu

Petite fille, seule et perdue dans le noir. C'est un peu ce que je suis. Mais pas perdue, enfermée.

La femme -euh, Oups l'homme- que j'avais vu s'approcha de ma cage.

-La petite va bien ?

Je donnais un coup aux barreaux qui se fendirent un peu.

-Calme toi. Dis donc, les jeunes...Tu es petite, arrête de te la jouer « je suis grande ».

Il partit comme il était venu.

-Revenez ! J'ai hurlé. REVENEZ CRETIN DE CHEVEUX ROUGES !

Etrangement, sa silhouette revint, mais accompagnée d'un marteau piqueur. Très gai comme départ.

-Gné ?

Son sourire me fit froid dans le dos.

-La petite apprentie...se révolte contre son maître ?

Il approchait dangereusement, marteau près à être utilisé. Je ne préférais pas penser à quoi, ou comment.

-Pa-pa-pa-pardon je balbutiais.

Mais trop tard : il donna un coup que j'ai évité avec peine, et les barreaux se brisèrent, tout comme mon poignet, au passage.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop me parler comme ça fillette.

Il m'attrapa par mes mains -ce qui me fit gémir de douleur quand à mon poignet- et me secoua comme un prunier.

-Vas-tu te calmer jeune écervelée ?! Les femmes, elles doivent être belle, nu-nuches, et pleines de bijoux, et je me retrouve avec la petite-fille du Duc d'Orléans, ancien cousin de Louis Quatorze roi de France, et celle-ci n'est pas mieux habillée qu'un cordonnier ? Pitoyable.

-Vous ne me reluquerez pas d'un cheveux j'ai dit, agressive.

-Très bien petite sotte, mais sache que si tu survis, je te souhaiterais bonne chance.

Il m'amena de force dans une pièce éclairée à la lumière du jour, me balança à l'intérieur, avec une gamelle pleine d'eau, et à côté, un bout de pain.

-Ton repas. Pour la semaine. Je ne vais pas gaspiller de l'argent pour toi. Et au fait : interdiction de chasser, je ne veux pas d'une petite comme ça, c'est clair ?

Il me fit penser à Eleanor en mode « Terminator » l'espace d'une seconde, et s'en alla.

Croyez bien que j'avais essayé de chasser. Sans résultats autres que de me faire battre.

Et enfin, une autre question que vous devez tous vous poser : Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas enfuie ? Simplement, parce que j'avais essayé, et que, plus je croyais y arriver, plus il me retrouvais. C'est un radar à filles ambulant, ce Maréchal.

Et après m'avoir retrouvée évidemment, il m'enfermais dans une pièce sans que je ne puisse sortir. Que lui ais-je fait, pour me torturer de cette façon ? Rien.

Et plus j'essayais plus la sanction était pire. J'ai donc renoncé à cette option.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous partions pour un autre pays. Cross s'était tellement endetté que...Bah, qu'il aurait pu régler une crise économique rien qu'avec l'argent dépensé.

Mais moi, ça ne m'arrangeais pas : tout d'abord, j'étais une femme. Le sexe faible. Et de deux, une gamine de sept ans, maintenant. Sans défense, car me transformer en loup ici, me rendrais folle.

Au bout d'une semaine entière, il dépensa assez d'argent pour nourrir deux pays entiers. Mais pas moi. J'avais _très_, _très_ faim. J'étais passé à l'état de squelette.

Alors, je cherchais un boulot.

-Ah ! Toi, comme bosseuse ! Non merci, je préfère engager un homme, je ne veux pas d'ennuis, et tu es trop fragile.

-Mais monsieur...

-Pas de mais petite demoiselle. Ne dis rien d'autre où je t'envoie à l'orphelinat.

-Je ne suis pas seule ! J'affirmais.

-Oh, vraiment ? Demanda t-il, en me toisant de haut en bas. J'avais la dégaine d'une revenante. Je n'en était pas loin, mais dans l'autre sens.

-Dégage de là, maintenant.

Voilà comment se terminait chaque essais pour trouver de quoi être payée. Une fille, au travail, était une idée de dingue. Pire encore que de faire porter des poids lourds à des poules.

Mais j'avais mon idée.

Le lendemain, je cambriolais un magasin de vêtements, et m'habillais en garçon : salopette, casquette et tout le tralala. Je coupais à l'aide d'un débris de verre mes cheveux au cou, les nouaient en catogan, et partit redemander du travail.

Le boulanger du coin m'accepta, et je fut payée cinquante euros en une semaine, tellement les affaires marchaient. Ce qui au début permis de me nourrir.

Au début.

Cross remarqua mon absence et ma non-maigreur habituelle, et me piqua chaque centimes, chaque billet. Nous changions encore de pays, et Cross de petite amie.

Un beau jour, il me demanda de l'accompagner pour mon soit disant « apprentissage ». Lequel ? Il me parlait d'Innocence. Aucune idée de ce que c'était. J'avais juste appris ceci :

Le comte millénaire était un homme malfaisant, créateur d'Akumas, machines destinées à tuer.

Pour une brève explication : Ces Akumas sont nés de la tristesse humaine, enfin du désespoir total, de la machine et d'âme.

Le comte, comme pour moi auparavant, atterri mystérieusement là où l'on se trouve, quand un proche est mort, et que cela nous touche.

Il nous propose de le faire revenir à la vie, et si l'on accepte, il revient certes, mais sous forme de machine tueuse, programmée pour tuer.

Et quand un Akuma tue quelqu'un, cela devient un cycle infernal.

D'après Cross, l'innocence truc chouette machin serait la seule chose capable de détruire ou combattre ces créatures démoniaques. En ais-je une ? Aucune idée, mais il serait possible que mon statut de loup garou puisse l'être.

Au niveau d'un cimetière, en Angleterre, Cross. me précisa de me cacher. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns s'y trouvait. Il était terrorisé, voir pire, même. Enfin, surtout empli d'une grande tristesse. C'était un gamin un peu plus grand que moi, portant un grand gant à son bras gauche, comme pour le cacher. Il était marqué d'une marque sanglante à l'oeil, celui ci manquant de peu d'être crevé.

Transformée en loup, Marian m'indiqua de griffer ou mordre l'homme devant moi. De la tuer, avant qu'elle ne « prenne forme ». Mais pourquoi ?

Le sourire de celui-ci se transforma en croissant de lune, un sourire monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

Son visage se creusa de rides, se cerna, la même marque que moi se plaça son son front, et elle devint une boule immense armée de canons. Son corps impie était noir jusqu'à gris métallique, reluisant d'un liquide rouge sang.

Voici un Akuma.

Ce qui me remémora la scène d'il y a quatre ans, et je crus que j'allais paniquer et prendre la fuite. Mais je sautais à son cou et il explosa une fois revenue à terre.

Fin de l'histoire pour celui-ci.

Marian nous amena dans la maison d'une dame vieille, mais robuste. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris, et jouait constamment au poker.

Mais une chose clochait : Cross m'empêchais de connaître le garçon, appelé « Allen Walker ». Ses cheveux bruns, avaient virés au blanc. Je ne suis pas douée en psychologie, mais à mon avis, cela est du à la perte qu'il a eu. Sa marque cicatrisait lentement, moins rouge, mais bien profonde, ce qui, au départ, me faisait un peu peur. Il ne bougeait plus, ne mangeait plus, et voir Cross le nourrir à la petite cuillère était ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle sur terre.

Et ce garçon, je le trouvais quand même beau.

Puis, un an plus tard, à mes neuf ans, et lui, qui devait avoir entre dix et onze ans...

Il jouait au poker comme un pro. Je ne faisais que l'observer de loin. Et quand il mangeait ici, je lui piquais de temps à autre de la nourriture. Un grand fermier, bien bâti, quasi-chauve, munit d'un chapeau de paille, me donnait souvent de la nourriture. Une fois, il a bien gaffé en mentionnant mon existence, et Allen se demandait qui était « cette fille trop chou qui est ici » alors qu'il n'avait vu personne.

Cross le briffa pas mal, et jamais il ne me mentionna de nouveau. Je fus battue inutilement par le Maréchal, car ivre, il était bien plus violent que d'habitude. Et je vais le dire : c'est carrément épique de lui échapper.

J'avais essayé de rencontrer Allen Walker, de lui parler, mais étrangement, soit c'était Cross qui traînait dans les parages, soit c'est moi qui n'y arrivais pas.

Pour faire simple, je crois qu'à l'époque j'étais amoureuse de lui.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui parler ! J'avais essayé, une fois mais j'avais récolté de bonnes baffes de monsieur DuMaréchal, et les autres bah...bref.

Il se trouvait que j'étais apte à être exorciste. Le machin en rapport avec l'Innocence-bidule. Seuls eux pouvaient détruire les Akumas. Parce que seule l'innocence-chouette pouvait les attaquer. Des obus construits pour la guerre ne leur feraient rien.

Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais pourrir avec Cross. Autant retenter une évasion.

Nous avions quitté la maison, pour nous rendre en Inde. Mes cheveux venaient d'être re-coupés -pour pouvoir travailler, je n'étais pas encore formée à l'époque. Heureusement, car vu comment je suis aujourd'hui ils ne m'auraient pas prise pour un garçon-

et je venais d'avoir douze ans. Quand je m'enfuyais, rejoignant la congrégation. Il fut si occupé avec Allen mi chemin de l'Inde, qu'il ne put me rattraper.

Au bout de presque un an de marche, à la louve, à la mode normale, de train et tout et tout, j'arrivais au nord de la Scandinavie, étant passée par la France. Les dames, toutes habillées de longues robes...Je les admiraient. Si belles ! Si...

Mes cheveux, auburn, avaient poussé jusqu'à mes omoplates. Mes yeux roses, étaient fatigués, mais assurés.

Je marchais, et découvrais une colline haute, couverte de brume.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un jour qui s'éteint

Chapitre Cinquième : Le jour qui s'éteint

Allez, une colline inquiétante. Ajoutez-y un an de marche pour y arriver. Et l'impossibilité d'accès.

Voilà, vous voyez mon ressenti.

Pour faire plus clair dans cette histoire, j'ai eu quatorze ans hier. J'ai grandi pas mal, ma robe m'arrivant bien trop haut pour être portée en hiver, je l'avais remplacée par un vêtement volé, en Biélorussie. Un truc bien chaud, mais très fragile.

Je posais un pied sur une plateforme en pierre, et voyant qu'elle ne tanguait pas, posais le second.

_Trois, deux, un...GO !_

Je mis toute mon impulsion possible dans le saut, atteints les un mètre et quelques de hauteur, et en cours de route, changea ma vision des choses pour atterrir au final sur mes quatre pattes.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, sous risque de tomber.

Puis, au bout de vingt mètres gravis, j'aperçus une forme sombre et décalée dans cet endroit. Ce que j'aime appeler ascenseur.

Mes jambes me portèrent soudain.

Je me laissais tomber vers la droite, dans sa direction, et, malgré ma peur de me sentir enfermée (depuis que j'ai voyagé avec Cross sûrement) j'appuyais sur une manivelle, que je tournais à toute vitesse.

Arrivée en haut, ne me restant qu'une dizaine de mètres à gravir, je ne prenais pas la peine de me rechanger en loup.

Arrivée en haut grâce à une grande utilisation de mes muscles (si petits soit ils) quelque chose me frappa directement : une grande porte. Enfin, disons.

Cette porte détenait nez, bouche, et yeux, de formes bien géométriques comme gravées dedans, dans la pierre directement.

J'avançais avec prudence, et devant cette porte immobile, aux yeux semble-t-il fermés, j'appuyais de nouveau, sur une sorte d'interphone.

Un grésillement résonna, et une voix masculine surgit des petits trous sur le côté du mur.

-Bonjour qui êtes vous ?

-Je...(je réfléchis à la manière de le dire en anglais, vu la langue utilisée) je suis euh...Mo...

Je ne me souvenais plus de mon nom ! Malheur !

-Mo...euh, bon, bref.

-Mlle Moeubombref ?

Je plaquais ma main contre mon visage, mais renonçais à lui dire que non, cela m'étonnerais.

-Je...je veux devenir exorciste, j'ai été envoyée par Cross Marian ! Je crois...

Malédiction : je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir exactement, et dès que j'eus prononcé le nom du Maréchal, je l'oubliais aussitôt.

L'homme parla derrière l'interphone, et sembla demander quelque chose à quelqu'un.

-Nous devons procéder à un test. Mets toi bien en face de la porte et ne bouges pas.

-Compris.

Je fis quelques pas de côtés, et les yeux de la porte s'ouvrirent, et semblèrent me jauger. Au bout de moins d'une seconde, j'entendis quelque chose qui avait mauvais signe :

-ALERTE ! ALERTE ! AKUMA OU SBIRE DU COMTE MILLENAIRE ! OUT !

-HEIN ? Je balbutiais.

A l'interphone encore allumé, j'entendis :

-KOMURIN V, GOO !

-Grand intendant !

Un bruit étrange provint d'au dessus de ma tête, et une machine géante tomba à moins de quelques mètres de moins, accompagnée d'un homme de grande taille, de je dirais vingt neuf ans.

-AHAHA ! Je vais t'exterminer direct, ma petite ! Quel courage de te pointer seule !

-Hein ? Mais...mais non ! Je venais de réaliser.

L'homme-fou pointa son doigt d'un geste théâtral vers moi, et stoppa net. J'entendis clairement :

-Grand frère ! Regarde si elle n'est pas comme Allen avant de foncer tête baissée !

La voix féminine s'arrêta, mais l'homme soit disant frère de celle ci, eu une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux et hurla :

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Komurin V, a l'attaque !

La machine leva une sorte de « jambe » vers moi, et me propulsa à pas mal de mètres, vers la cinquantaine.

Je me transformais en loup, espérant avoir plus de chance, mais avec mon poids plus lourd, il m'envoya plus loin, et je m'agrippais de justesse aux parois des pierres formant un ravin géant que je venais de monter.

Le dénommé « Grand intendant » eu un rire étrange (du style MOUHAHAHA) et je remontais, la tête me tournant.

Je posais une main sur mon crâne pour le découvrir sanguinolent, et ma main pleine de sang, re-transformée en humaine, sans m'en être rendue compte. Tout se passait trop vite.

Je tanguais, mais une fille aux cheveux noirs arriva, et donna un coup violent dans le crâne du fou furieux. Il s'arrêta et tomba lentement à terre.

-Franchement...Activation ! Hurla t-elle.

Des lignes noires se formèrent autour de ses cuisses et du haut de ses jambes, pour se transformer en bottes noires.

-VALSE DU VENT !

Elle donna ce qu'on appelle un gros « kick » sur le Komurin, qui s'envola dans les airs.

-Espèce d'imbécile de grand frère !

C'est son frère ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. Ma tête me tournait, et je m'asseyais, visage entre les genoux, refoulant un goût de sang dans ma bouche.

La jeune fille arriva vers moi, en courant, et dès qu'elle me toucha, je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Réveillée, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. La fille était présente, portait deux longues couettes noires et semblait d'origine asiatique. Avec un garçon aux cheveux roux, portant un bandeau vert muni de sortes d'écailles sur le dessus, une grosse écharpe rouge. Et enfin, un dernier, des cheveux courts, blancs immaculés, des yeux gris et une cicatrice sous son œil.

Etrangement mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où j'avais vu ce garçon.

D'environ mon âge, il semblait soulagé que je sois réveillée.

-MOEBOMBREF EST REVEILLEE !

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, sachant que je ne me souviendrais pas de mon nom.

Hy...Nos ? Oh làlà, mystère total !

-Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je lui ai répliqué quand même.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Alors comment ?

Je réfléchis.

-Mo...Moka ?

-C'est une question ?

Je me le demandais aussi, mais je répondis que c'était une affirmation. La jeune encouettée me tendit la main.

-Je suis Lenalee Lee, j'ai seize ans. Lui, avec le bandana c'est Lavi, il a dix huit ans, et avec des cheveux blancs, c'est Allen.

-Allen ?

Ce nom me sembla familier, tout de même.

-Moi euh...Moka, j'ai euh...Quatorze ans...ou treize ? Attendez, ça va revenir...non, quatorze depuis hier.

-Enchantée.

Je me levais, titubant.

Lenalee me montra une porte.

-Viens avec nous, tu dois calculer ton taux de synchronisation.

-Mon taux de syn-quoi ?

-Tu es une compatible avec l'innocence, nous calculons chez les exorcistes comme toi et moi leur taux de compatibilité. L'innocence est la seule matière qui peut...

-Oui, ça je sais.

Le seul truc que je sache d'ailleurs.

Ils m'emmenèrent sur une plateforme triangulaire, qui, dès l'appui de Lavi sur un bouton, descendit.

-WOUAH ! Comment ça marche !? [NDM : Déjà que les ascenseurs n'existaient pas...]

-Ce sont les scientifiques qui l'ont mis au point répliqua Allen, tout sourire.

Je n'osais pas répondre, rouge tomate.

Quelques secondes après, une forme blanche apparu. Enorme, elle avait une bouche, mais pas d'yeux. Visibles en tout cas.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser de questions, elle approcha un -bras?- truc de moi, et à son contact, une vive lueur se propagea et nous aveugla tous.

-KYAAA !

-AH ! JE VOIS RIEN !

La lumière se rétablie, puis la chose blanche recula.

_Excuse moi_, dit-elle. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis Hevlaska, exorciste moi aussi, gardant en mon sein toutes les innocences n'ayant de compatibles, et je calcule leur synchronisation. _

_Je vais ré-essayer de voir le tien, si une réaction similaire arrive, recule directement et rompt le contact._

J'acquiesçais et attendait. Je viens d'arriver, on me dit que je suis exorciste, on me demande le taux truc...Je ne comprends rien ! Ce sont des speeds à la congrégation de l'ombre ! Je demanderais une explication plus tard.

Hevlaska me touche et je sens quelque chose fouiller en moi. Une lumière apparaît, moins forte que tout à l'heure.

Ses lèvres bougent, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, en anglais.

-77% récita t-elle.

Puis à peine quelques secondes :

-Non, 90%...pardon, 86%...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, et me toucha le front.

-Non, je répète : taux de synchronisation avoisinant les 72%.

Lenalee demanda :

-Tu n'arrives pas à... ?

-Non, je ne vois pas en elle. C'est pourtant une humaine n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais quoi répondre.

A présent, j'avais tout oublié de mon passé, ma raison d'arrivée exacte ici.

Je ne savais plus qu'une chose :

Je suis Moka Golemy. J'ai quatorze ans. Et je suis une exorciste.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le jour des souvenirs

Chapitre Sixième : Le jour des souvenirs

Après l'interminable attente, j'eus le droit (enfin non, l'obligation) de voir le nommé Grand Intendant. C'était un asiatique, d'origine chinoise je pense. Il était grand, et devait avoir environ vingt neuf ans. Environ.

Il avait des cheveux noir d'encre qui lui tombaient sur les épaules quand il se tirait l'une de ses mèches, non pas longues, mais avec une sorte de courbette au bout. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires, et ses yeux perçants à l'arrière inspiraient plus le sadisme que l'intelligence, malgré tout, cet homme avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.

Mon ventre gargouillait un peu.

_Tais-toi,_ je lui intimais.

-Nous allons en discuter dans mon bureau, suivez moi mademoiselle.

Après avoir gravi des tas d'escaliers, le Grand Intendant ouvrit une porte qui me donna une légère chair de poule. Elle était barrée d'une croix...comment dire, rouge sang ?

Mon estomac arrêta de gronder soudainement.

Quand il ouvrit la porte. Komui, pas l'estomac.

C'était épique. Ah oui, oui. Vraiment.

On m'aurait dit la bibliothèque privée d'un centenaire aussi ordonné que Cross Marian, je l'aurais cru. Pas un bureau du chef de la section scientifique !

Il y avait tant de paperasse qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marcher sur une pile d'au moins quinze centimètres.

Après avoir consciencieusement écrabouillé chaque papiers, Komui Lee -le Grand Intendant- s'assit sur sa chaise (que je n'avais même pas remarquée jusqu'alors) et commença à fouiller dans une masse de papiers plus grosse que moi.

Un homme châtain clair virant au blond passa devant la porte ouverte, et se retint d'exploser en larmes et de se suicider sur le champ.

-Il s'appelle Reever, me précisa Komui, tout en farfouillant dans les documents.

Le dénommé se retira en vitesse.

-Ah !

Après avoir miraculeusement survécu à une avalanche de dossiers, Komui en sortit, un papier en main, l'air glorieux.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama t-il, content de lui.

Il s'épousseta et se rassit.

-Bien, avant de commencer mon interrogatoire, avez vous des questions ?

J'en avais des tas. Et certaines, j'en avais déjà la réponse. Mais autant tout mettre au clair.

-Qu'est-ce que l'Innocence ?

Il ne sembla pas s'offenser à cette remarque très peu pertinente.

-Alors, savez vous qui est le comte ?

-Oui...enfin, non pas vraiment.

Il leva un doigt, théâtral :

-Il y a environ sept mille ans, le comte millénaire était en guerre avec une autre personne. Il à fait venir « les trois jours des ténèbres », décrits dans la Bible comme la tempête de Noé.

-Noé ?

-L'homme avec son bateau et ses animaux.

-Ah poursuivez.

-L'homme contre qui le comte se battait possédait un cube, dont nous ne connaissons pas la matière. Il battu le comte millénaire, mais il survécu, évidemment.

_Sinon c'est pas drôle_, a murmuré une voix dans ma tête.

-Ce cube s'est divisé en cent neuf parties, que nous avons désormais nommées « Innocence », chacune d'elles capables de se comptabiliser avec un compatible. D'où le nom. Bref, le comte veut faire revenir les trois jours des ténèbres, et seule l'innocence et ses compatibles, pourront l'arrêter.

Nous, scientifiques, vous aidons, vous, compatibles, à mieux réussir. Compris ?

-Oui. Mais, euh, qu'est-ce que c'est le taux de synchronisation avec Hev...Hevlaska ?

-Votre taux de compatibilité avec l'innocence. S'il est élevé, il n'y a pas de risques d'activer son innocence, et son pouvoir est donc plus...montré ? Comment dire...

-Bref, j'ai compris.

-S'il l'est moins en revanche, il y a des risques de morts dans le cas extrême.

-Ah.

Combien c'était moi, déjà ? Ah oui, soixante douze. Ouf.

-Autres questions ?

-Oui. Vous allez y passer l'après midi.

-Je veux que mes exorcistes soient bien informés.

-Donc vous nous appelez exorcistes, nous les compatibles ?

-Oui. Votre question ?

-Ah oui. C'est, est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?

-Pardon ? Demanda t-il, redressant ses lunettes.

-Euh...voyez vous, je ne...je n'arrive pas trop à me rappeler de ce que je fais là, et qui je suis euh...

-Nous avons peut-être une information vous concernant, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, donc autant ne pas pour faire croire que vous êtes telle ou telle personne.

-Ah.

Il prit en main une plume de la taille de mon bras, grise, et la trempa dans le l'encre.

-Votre nom ?

-Euh...Moka...

Moka ? Pourquoi je me rappelais de Moka, après tout ? Je me souviens, ça commençait par un H mon prénom !

-Ecrivez Moka, ce n'est pas si grave ?

-Si, mais disons, répondit-il en inscrivant ma réponse.

-Moka Golemy, dis-je en claquant des doigts, un morceau de mémoire revenant.

-Votre âge ?

-Euh...je crois que je viens d'avoir quatorze ans.

-Vous vous souvenez de votre date de naissance ?

-Non.

Komui observa le document cherché auparavant.

-Un onze septembre 1839, je présume ?

Cela fit tilt dans ma tête.

-O-oui, mais comment...qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papier ?

-Un Bookman l'a rédigé récemment.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Les Bookman, écrivent la face cachée de l'histoire. Il y a des choses que vous et moi ne savons pas sur l'histoire de ce monde. Les Bookmans, de générations en générations, retranscrivent ce qu'ils ont vus, entendus et certifiés.

-Ah, je vois.

Je ne voyais qu'a moitié, mais évitons de m'embrouiller.

-Bien. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, comme vous êtes exorciste, il faut donner un nom à votre Innocence.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Oui. Avez vous une idée ?

Aucune. A quoi ressemble t-elle ? Ah oui, c'est un loup. Alors, donnons un truc qui commencerait en « H ». Tiens, un nom me vient à l'esprit...

-Hylia Wolf.

-Hylia Wolf ? Répéta t-il

-Oui, je...je connais ce nom.

Peut-être que c'est même le mien, je me disais intérieurement.

Mon ventre re-gronda, et Komui explosa en rire (incompréhensible moi je dis)

-Allez manger. Cet entretien est terminé.

Il tassa sa pile de papier, et faisant chemin inverse, je me rappelais d'une question :

-Est-ce que Hevlaska prends toujours du temps pour connaître le taux de...synchronisation ?

-Non, répondit-il franchement. Je ne sais pas où à été le problème, je vais lui demander. Mais vous, allez manger. Si vous êtes symbiotype, vous devez mourir de faim.

J'avais faim mais...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est symbiotype ?

-Allez manger ! Gronda le Grand Intendant.

Je sortais en fermant bien la porte derrière moi.

Maintenant, deuxième étape : trouver le réfectoire. L'endroit où on mange.

J'avançais à petit pas sans savoir où aller -je ne me fiais pas à mon sens de l'orientation : il atteints maximum zéro- donc j'attendais de croiser quelqu'un.

Quelques hommes en blouses blanches s'affairaient ici et là, je ne voulais pas les déranger.

Les scientifiques, je pense.

Une chevelure rousse s'approcha vivement de moi :

-Maka !

-Non, Moka.

Je tiens encore à mon prénom !

-Oh, pardon. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

La fille aux couettes -Lenalee- réprima un petit rire

-Un peu, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on y est tous passés en arrivant.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

-Je cherche la cantine.

-Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui se fera un plaisir de te montrer le chemin, il meurt de faim.

-Qui ?

Lavi, tout sourire, se tourna dos à moi et hurla :

-ALLEEEEEEEN !

-Quoi ? Résonna une voix plus loin.

-On va manger ! Répliqua Lavi.

-Chouette, j'arrive !

Un garçon d'environ mon âge -je dirais un an de plus- arriva avec la vitesse de l'éclair. Ses cheveux étaient blancs immaculés ce que je trouvais original, lisses, et ses yeux étaient gris argenté, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mon cœur s'est affolé l'espace d'un instant.

Une cicatrice lui traversait sa joue gauche, jusqu'au dessus de son œil. Elle était rouge sang, comme si elle venait à peine d'arriver. Et quelque chose me disait l'avoir déjà vu.

Allen, c'est ça ? Ça me dit vraiment quelque chose ! Que ça me stresse !

-On va...

Il m'aperçut, et prit un air désolé.

-Oh, excusez moi.

Avec un grand sourire, il me tendit la main :

-Je suis Allen Walker, exorciste, vous êtes... ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai dit gentiment -sans prendre la peine de le vouvoyer- je...appelle moi Moka Golemy.

-Tu es exorciste ?

-Oui !

Son intérêt sembla stagner au point maximal.

-Type simbiotique ?

-Symbio-quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Non, j'ai répondu simplement, hochant la tête.

-C'est quand ton innocence fait partie de ton corps, que ce n'est pas un objet en plus.

-Ce doit être ça, je me transforme en loup.

Son regard s'illumina.

-On va s'entendre ! Tu as faim ?

-Un peu, oui.

Mon ventre gargouilla de tout son saoul, ce qui me contredit.

Allen éclata d'un grand rire, et mon cœur refit un bond qui m'inquiéta sérieusement.

Si ça se trouve avant je le connaissais et j'avais des sentiments pour lui, je me disais. Mais non, sinon, il m'aurait reconnue. On ne perd pas la mémoire en même temps qu'une autre personne.

Un garçon de dix huit ans, aux cheveux bleus sombre et longs, noués en catogan, leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua son chemin.

-C'est Yu Kanda, murmura Lavi. Appelle le Yu, jamais Kanda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, sortit Lavi mort de rire.

Lenalee sourit, mais ne rehaussa pas.

Allen m'entraîna manger, Lenalee, Lavi et le dénommé Kanda, restèrent là bas.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ouvrit une grande porte donnant sur une pièce immense, remplie de personnes avec de grandes tables. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la chose la plus absurde du monde : renifler.

Je crois que mon innocence me joue un tour. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas logique, l'innocence ne doit pas autant influer, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?! Ça m'énerve je sais que je le sais !

Je regardais Allen commander. Quand je me rendis compte que cela fait cinq minutes qu'il parlait en continu à un homme muni de deux longues tresses violettes, peau matte.

-Et...Oooooh ! Quelle est mignonne, c'est une petite nouvelle !?

Je me ressaisissais, et observais l'homme avec attention :

-Je...oui, je suis nouvelle ! Je lui ai sorti, joyeuse soudainement.

-Que veux-tu manger ? Je sais tout faire !

-Tout ? Je demandais avec un grand sourire.

-Oui !

-Je veux...je veux cinq pancakes avec euh...

-Surprise ?

-Oui, je vous laisse choisir !

-C'est partiiiiiiit !

En moins de trois minute, mon plateau et celui d'Allen (qui faisait le tiers de la taille de la congrégation je pense) furent prêts, et il m'invita à s'installer en face de lui.

-Toi, symbiotique ? Demanda t-il. Tu ne manges rien !

Après avoir enfilé trois pancakes, il avait avalé énormément, et je m'étonnais qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

-Bah euh...je ne devrais pas, je demandais, un peu triste qu'il me fasse une remarque comme ça.

-Non, pas dans votre cas !

-Tutoiement.

-Oui, oui.

Fichue perte de mémoire ! Dès que je vois son visage, quelque chose revient à mon esprit !


	7. Chapitre 7: Le jour des résolutions

Chapitre 7 : Le jour des résolutions

_« Who am I ? »_

En face de lui, j'avais une grande tendance à le fixer de mon regard. Et quand il me regardait, je le détournait aussitôt.

-Voilà !

Soudain, je remarquais que son plateau était vide.

-Tout...est...terminé...ais-je balbutié.

Plus loin, Jeryy le cuisinier m'adressa un pouce levé encourageant. Je ne compris que quelques secondes plus tard pourquoi.

De loin, je formais de mes lèvres « je n'l'aime pas ! » et il répondit « bien sûr bien sûr ».

Voyons voyons, où avais-je déjà vu ce garçon ? Je ne me rappelle même pas d'où je viens, c'est pas possible ! Récapitulons...je suis arrivée par une falaise et là « POUF », plus rien, je ne me souviens de rien.

Aussi, pourquoi avais-je dit que je m'appelais Moka Golemy ? D'accord ce nom était familier, mais si ça se trouve je me suis totalement plantée...Et c'est drôle, j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas vraiment mon nom...

Soudain je ne vis plus le garçon aux cheveux blancs en face de moi mais un gamin brun dans un cimetière, l'espace d'une seconde. J'avais du crier car Allen Walker m'observait bizarrement.

-Moka ? Ça va ?

-Oui...oui ça va répliquais-je, convaincante. J'espère.

Il soupira, et mon cœur battit soudain la chamade.

_Arrête, sinon il va t'entendre_, me dis-je moi-même intérieurement.

Attendez...Allen...

Je me levais soudainement, le doigt pointé dans la direction du visage du garçon.

-TU ES ALLEN WALKER !?

-Hein ? Bah euh...oui, je te l'ai dit, répondit-il, un peu embêté.

-D'où tu viens ?

Si je le connais, ça veut dire que j'ai peut-être une partie de ma mémoire qui reviendra si je lui demande !

Il baissa la tête, et sorti tristement :

-J'ai...j'ai été recueilli par un homme, Mana. Il est mort, et je me rappelle, j'ai été élevé par un Maréchal, tu connais Cross Marian ? Aussi, il me semble avoir vu une petite fille, un jour...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Cross Marian ? Tiens ça me...

Tilt.

-Le type aux cheveux rouge, lunettes, et demi masque ? Ais-je encore hurlé.

-Oui, me répondit-il, se tassant sur sa chaise, embarrassé par mes cris.

Je le pris par les épaules, le secouant presque.

-Ma mémoire revient !

Je le lâchais, et retirais mon plateau non-finit, que j'apportais à Jeryy, qui m'observait comme si tout allait bien. Les autres gens en revanche, habillés de blanc écru, non.

-Moka, attends !

Allen me rattrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-La petite fille...Que j'avais vu...te...-il rougit soudain- te ressemblait beaucoup.

Je sentais presque qu'il pensait « en moins timbrée ».

Je lui souri de toutes mes dents, joyeuse.

-Tu penses ? Que c'était moi ?

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Mais sûrement.

Je fonçais vers le bureau du grand Intendant, montant les nombreuses marches dans la pénombre et atteignant un endroit, avec sur une porte une croix gravée de sang. Je crois.

J'ouvris la porte en trombe :

-JE ME SOU...

Komui Lee m'observait avec des yeux ronds, en train de dessiner quelque chose, parlant au téléphone, l'assistant Reever et pleins d'autres ayant une pile de papiers.

-Oui...bien sûr, c'est urgent. Dit Komui au combiné.

Reever soupira.

-Tout à fait...reprit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

J'observais le fil du téléphone : il pendait. Et n'était pas branché.

Komui faisait semblant de parler au téléphone pour ne pas signer de dossiers.

Impressionant. Je penserais à lui dire que sa technique à des défaillances.

Il fit semblant de raccrocher, n'accorda pas un regard à la pile de papier qui l'attendait, et posa un regard sur moi.

-Oui mademoiselle ? Dit-il de son léger accent asiatique.

-Je...

J'observais Reever qui semblait au bord du suicide.

-...Vous devriez signer tous ces papiers d'abord ?

Komui fit comme si je n'avais rien dit. Bon.

-Je me souviens de deux trois choses...

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai...Je crois me souvenir, je crois seulement hein ! D'avoir vécu une partie de ma vie avec le Maréchal...Ah ! C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Marian...Cross Marian, c'est ça.

Komui ouvrit grand la bouche, et ne la referma pas.

-Mr Lee ?

No réponse.

-Komui ?

Reever utilisa, sembla t-il, la manière forte.

-Lenalee compte vous présenter son petit copain aujourd'hui.

-PARDOOOOON ? ET QUI EST-IL ? Demanda le fou furieux, sortant une mitraillette de sous son bureau.

A ce moment, malheur, Lenalee passa devant la porte.

-LENALEEEEEEEEEE ! Tu n'as pas dit à ton grand frère que tu avais un petit ami ! C'est inacceptable ! Balança t-il à la vitesse de la lumière, des larmes perlant sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, je montrais à Reever, l'homme châtain clair, le fil du téléphone pendant. Il envoya la pile de documents à la figure de Komui.

-Grand frère, non ! Je...Je suis là pour te dire que Krory à fait un malaise.

-Krory ? Arystar Krory ? Le « vampire » de Roumanie ?

-Oui, il...a voulu manger des sobas (*pates japonaises), après avoir vu Kanda faire. Mais il a mangé la sauce, les pates et toute la suite séparément. Nous l'avons envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Je trouvais la situation assez ridicule. Un homme qui fait un malaise en mangeant...je ne sais quoi (NDA : non elle ne sait pas), Lenalee le raconte à son frère qui est accroché à sa jupe pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Elle a un équilibre de dingue.

_Hylia !_

-Hurgh !

Une voix résonne dans ma tête !

_Hylia ! Hylia ! Hylia..._

Un visage se mêle à ce mot répété en écho assourdissant d'une voix de petite fille : une gamine aux cheveux bleus électrique, je ne vois pas son visage, seulement ses lèvres, formant un autre mot que le son prononcé.

Soudain je revis Komui qui pleurait sur sa sœur.

Sérieusement, j'ai peur. Si je me met à entendre des voix...J'ai hâte de retrouver la mémoire entièrement.

Je ne sais comment, la situation redevint normale, et les scientifiques sortirent de la salle accompagnés de Lenalee.

-Donc, vous disiez, que vous aviez potentiellement été avec Cross.

-Oui.

-Vous souvenez vous des conditions ?

Quand je cherchais, seul un grand vide s'offrit à moi.

-N...Non, désolée.

Il griffonna des notes sur une feuille de papier à l'aspect officiel.

-Autre chose ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Moi non plus, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Parlez moi de Cross Marian. Peut-être que je m'en souviendrais...

Il soupira, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Cross Marian est un maréchal de la congrégation. Grande tendance à ne pas remplir ses missions. A batifoler avec des femmes. Oh, à s'endetter, aussi. Le jeune exorciste Walker à été élevé par lui pendant trois ans.

Dans ma tête survint une image nette d'un homme aux cheveux rouge près d'une femme.

Et mon cœur accéléra son rythme. J'avais mal au cœur. Pourquoi avais-je été avec lui ? Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté, quand même ?

-A t-il...Oncle, tante, enfants, frère, sœur... ?

-Non, aucune famille revendiquée.

Ouf. Mais dans un autre sens, ça signifie que je ne sais toujours pas d'où je viens.

Comment ais-je pu atterrir avec lui ?

-Mlle Golemy ! Mlle...Ah, vous êtes là ! Vous avez laissé ceci à l'infirmerie ! Me cria un homme petit, de grandes lunettes en cul-de-bouteille, cheveux frisés.

J'ai été à l'infirmerie ? Ah bon. Sûrement.

L'homme en question me tendit un papier froissé. Je l'ouvris.

Sur le dessus était écrit une liste de prix exorbitants.

-Faites voir ? Demanda Komui.

Je lui tendit le papier, qu'il lut avec attention.

-Je confirme, vous avez vécu avec Cross. Et il vous a laissé quelques centaines de dettes, reprit-il en me rendant le papier.

Youpi tralala. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de zéro, à mon humble avis.

Voyons...pourquoi diable étais-je avec lui ? Cette question n'a donc pas de réponse ?

Komui me posa la même :

-Aucune idée, je vous dis ! Balançais-je, agacée. Si ce n'est pas par un lien de parenté il n'y a que peu de solutions. Soit j'ai été...hum, « adoptée » (je fis non de la tête) ce ne serait pas logique. On m'aurait enlevée, sachant que j'étais porteuse d'Innocence ?

-Non, le Maréchal Cross ne prend que s'il a sous la main.

-Ce qui signifie donc que j'étais seule à portée de « main » et donc...ma famille...n'aurait plus été de ce monde. Où que je sois perdue.

-C'est une possibilité.

-Il faut le lui demander en personne ! Où est-il ?

Bizarrement, j'avais le pressentiment que personne ne le savait. Ce qui fut confirmé par le grand Intendant.

-Bien, mais si vous étiez seule, ça voudrait dire que vous aviez réussi à survivre seule.

-Sauf si je venais de me perdre.

-Impossible, ça ne tiendrait pas la route. Pouvez vous activer votre Innocence s'il vous plaît ?

Je me redressais.

-Bien sûr. Mais je ne pourrais plus parler.

Je concentrais toute mon énergie dans mes deux jambes encore flageolantes, et me visualisait sous une autre forme. Le monde ne changea ni de forme, ni de couleur, mais il changea tout de même. Je sentais à présent mes quatre membres à terre.

Komui fronça les sourcils.

-J'avais dit votre innocence

Ce n'est pas le cas ? Bien, euh...innocence, activation !

Une chaleur se répandit en moi, venant de mes pattes jusqu'au bout de mes oreilles. Je regardais vers le bas :

étaient attachées à chaque membre un bracelet bleuté, translucide, et semblant fait de glace.

Le grand Intendant griffonna quelque chose sur son document.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous aider à deviner qui vous êtes.

Je tendis l'oreille.

-Vous êtes un loup garou, appelé aussi « semi ».


End file.
